


换毛期

by runmelos



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos
Summary: AU兽化 小甜文
Relationships: Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang
Kudos: 8





	换毛期

“哒，哒”孙九芳的手指在熄了的手机屏幕上一下一下地敲着。  
“叮”微信的提示音终于响起，屏幕亮了，对方回复的还是冷冰冰的：“别了”  
孙九芳的火“腾”就起来了，解锁准备开骂，什么“好你个负心汉，是不是除了我还有别的语音智能了？”亦或是“这么久没见面了，你就不关心我的新指甲什么颜色吗？”  
字还没打完，对方又回复了两句：“在换毛”“很烦”  
这还情有可原，孙九芳皱起的眉舒缓了下来，他在床上翻了个身，大拇指在屏幕上翻飞：“也对，你家三只猫是有点麻烦”“要不我去帮你吧？”  
完全不顾对方继续回复的：“别来了”

“当当当”的敲门声在寂静的楼道内回荡，没有人应答，孙九芳又敲了一阵，除了偶有的冷风吹得孙九芳直起鸡皮疙瘩，还是没有人回应。  
“可能在打游戏吧？”孙九芳叹了口气，然后到一旁的消防栓的下面的缝隙里找到了备用钥匙。  
“吱”开门时发出的吱呀声不禁让人后背发凉，孙九芳朝房间内瞧了一眼，没有开灯，窗帘也拉着，屋子内有些暗，他探了探头，没有看到人影，他握紧了单肩包的肩带，试探性的呼唤了一声：“老汉~”“……”还是没有回应。睡了？孙九芳暗自思忖，换了鞋，正当他要转身的时候，突然从斜后方一道黑影扑了过来，孙九芳有些措手不及，只能举着单肩包挡在前面，过了两秒才从包的边缘借着楼道的光瞧见是一脸困惑的灰灰。“哈哈哈哈，你好呀”孙九芳放下单肩包，伸出手，摸摸灰灰的头，灰灰嗲嗲的回应了一声“喵”，用脑袋蹭着他的手心。孙九芳蹲下身子又摸了摸灰灰的脊背，然后看了下手：“是有些掉毛，乖，没事哦，一会我帮你梳梳”  
他起了身，抱着灰灰，沿着墙沿摸进客厅，客厅内似乎更暗了一点：“开关在哪？”“喵~”灰灰似乎在回答他，孙九芳自然听不懂，只能继续在墙沿摸索着。好不容易在冰冷的墙上摸到了凸起的灯的开关，就听到背后传来“窸窸窣窣”的声响，当孙九芳转过头去的时候，背后却又安静下来，孙九芳有些僵硬的转过身，缓缓的抬起手，还没有触到开关背后的声音又响了起来。行吧，如果是鬼现不管开不开灯他都玩完，如果是人，那么对方肯定也看不见他，这时候不要暴露位置是一点，同时如何脱身才是比较重要的，他想起刷过的防身视频，放下灰灰，在单肩包里找到手机，在包里划出工具截面，然后深吸了一口气，快速蹲下转身用手机的手电筒照了过去，只要晃瞎对方的眼他就准备转身跑，他定了睛，不禁摒住了呼吸——没有人，正当他准备放松的时候，忽然看到几个光点在快速向他移动。“啊！”早知道是选项1他早跑了，还拿什么手机和鬼斗智斗勇啊？一旁的灰灰却迎了上去，“别啊”孙九芳想拉住它，却只能看着光点渐渐靠近，三只猫一起歪着脑袋看着又哭又闹的孙九芳。  
“好好的眼睛反什么光啊！”孙九芳一边吐槽一边站起身，拍拍自己的起伏不定的胸，开了灯，室内又亮了起来，还是和以前一样的客厅，没有什么不该存在的东西：被猫踩得东倒西歪的盆栽似乎在无声地抗议，而郭霄汉的某位“老婆”也静静的放在沙发边上的琴架上。孙九芳看着三只猫熟练的跳上沙发，也坐上了沙发，一摸，果然一把毛：灰的，白的，黑的，再多点他都可以收集起来去给孟哥打毛衣了。  
此时，大门被轻轻地带上，发出了微弱的“咔哒”声，仔细端详手中猫毛的人浑然不觉，只是哼着歌掏出手机，在微信的输入框里写下一行字：“你出门了吗？我自己先进来了？你什么时候回来？”  
孙九芳点了发送，他正在包内找粘毛滚轮的手却突然顿住，因为他看到面前茶几上的“苹果最新iphone se2（未贴膜）”的屏幕亮了起来，微信的绿色图标似乎在嘲讽般地出现在时钟的下方。他的大脑一瞬间变得空白，还没有任何反应的时间，背后就感受到了一股推力，孙九芳顺势倒在了地板上，身体的翻转使他终于看清来者，是一只黑猫，体型似乎有点大，大概有成年人手这么大的爪子就狠狠地踩着他的胸口，好吧，孙九芳不得不承认，说黑猫是有点不对，他现在正被一只黑豹压制着。自诩力气大的他却怎么也挣脱不开对方的压制，孙九芳看着黑豹黄如琥珀的眼睛越靠越近，炙热的鼻息就这么打在他的脸侧，他努力的转过头拉开距离，然后自暴自弃闭着眼开始念念有词：“南无喝啰怛那哆啰夜耶……”  
“你在念什么？”“念大悲咒啊……等等”这个声音实在是耳熟，孙九芳睁开一只眼，看到自家搭档淡黄的眼睛正盯着自己，而圆圆的豹耳也像是非常失败的万圣节装扮一样挂在头顶。  
孙九芳眨眨眼，看了看对方的脸，又瞧了瞧对方精壮的身体，再次扭过头去：“哥，要不你先去穿个衣服吧？”  
那个有毛耳版本的搭档有些不耐烦的“啧”了一声，压在胸口的热度消失，孙九芳才慢慢爬起身，有些羞赧地看着几只淡定地舔爪子的猫：“真没良心，都没人来救我”  
“就你这被猫吓破胆的表现”孙九芳看着郭霄汉从卧室边套t恤边往外走，两只黑圆耳先从洁白的领口挤出来后才是那张熟悉并且此时挂着嘲讽的脸：“你这样的，在《走近科学》都活不到揭晓谜底的那集。”  
“谁叫你不开灯”该怼还是得怼，孙九芳忿忿地想掏出手机照相，却一把被眼疾手快的对方拦下：“你觉得我需要开灯吗？”澄黄的眼睛近距离看着实诡异，特别是他看着对方的瞳孔渐渐缩小。  
“所以你是豹子？”孙九芳看着郭霄汉从短裤中露出的黑色尾巴有些心猿意马，他想伸手去摸却被轻易地躲开，对方的上半身几乎没有移动分毫：“可以这么说”  
“哦，建国以后不准成精”孙九芳又补充了一句，然后像反应过来什么的看向郭霄汉说：“你说的‘在换毛 很烦’指的是你，不是猫？”，“它们也换毛啊。”郭霄汉不以为意的耸耸肩，摸了摸几个小家伙的头。  
“本来有工作还好，可是现在实在是闲，本来就闲得有点烦，加上换毛，一烦就控制不了变身”语罢，郭霄汉看着孙九芳，“所以我不想让你来，因为这样实在不好看。”  
“挺可爱的，你要是有什么女仆装就更好了”孙九芳看着郭霄汉的耳朵补充到，郭霄汉白眼还没翻完孙九芳又如同恍然大悟一般的说到：“所以你把手机膜贴到电脑上也是因为这个……”孙九芳举起郭霄汉的手，看着对方因为兽化而长出来的过长的指甲，“对，这几天吉他都没法弹。”他叹了口气继续补充道：“然后，发朋友圈抱怨被人说是不是水逆！真是气死我了，你们人类的星座水逆和我们豹子又有什么关系？贴个膜怎么会水逆，动不动水逆的人脑子是不是有毛病？”  
孙九芳看着黑色的尾巴开始炸毛，犹豫了一会还是轻抚了一下，这一次对方倒是没躲开：“所以你发超话那个也是觉得看起来很烦？”  
“不然呢？”郭霄汉又撅起了嘴：“为什么要有两个啊，看起来不就觉得很烦吗？”  
“不如我给你点建议吧？”孙九芳沉思了会，一脸严肃地抬起头：“你家有猫薄荷吗？”

“哈哈哈你在说笑吧，我好歹是豹子，猫薄荷对我有什么用？”

十分钟后，孙九芳看着一大三小在地上滚成一团的样子皱了皱眉，然后拿起吸尘器把沙发上的猫毛吸了一遍，又粗略的吸了一遍地板。最后举着猫毛梳看着还在回味的那几位。  
“我帮你梳个毛吧”孙九芳有些犹豫的走到黑黑的一坨软垫面前，盘腿坐在了边上，对方倒是从善如流的把头靠了过来，枕在他大腿上。剩下几只猫似乎早就习惯他的偏心，只是看着他倒也没抱怨什么。  
梳子慢慢划过如同黑珍珠般黑亮的毛发，带下的毛就这么一簇簇的挂在梳齿上。孙九芳把它们放在边上备好的袋子里。  
趴着的那位倒是惬意，不一会儿，打起了呼，就是这声音比起其他猫咪的可爱，更像是坏掉的发动机。

“这位爷，力道可以吗？”孙九芳看着大黑豹没有回应，补充了一句：“说不了话吗？要是可以你就舔舔我的手心”  
大黑豹似乎愣了一下，然后伸出粉色的舌头轻轻舔了一下他的手心，虽然画面挺美好，孙九芳也脸红了，但是这触感跟被砂纸刮过没什么区别。  
“那么，以后我可以常来帮你梳毛吗？”大黑豹翻了个身，澄黄的眼睛看了有些紧张而咽了咽唾沫的人，又舔了一下他的手心，喝，真痛。  
孙九芳举起大黑豹的爪子梳毛，又趁机捏了捏肉垫，反正在台上没少摸，这种动作才不算占便宜，似乎这个想法像给了他勇气一般：“那，以后你能变成我的宠物豹吗？”  
这回，大黑豹没有回应，砂纸般的舌头没有舔过手心，而是站了起来，抖了抖身子，把碎毛甩了一地，然后头也不回的回到了卧室，别说，这翻脸无情的样子倒真像这些猫主子。  
孙九芳顺便帮其他几只猫也梳了毛，不一会，那个熟悉的人又走了回来，没了耳朵和尾巴，脸上的金丝眼镜遮了半边表情，孙九芳也猜不透他现在的心情。

“你知道养野生动物犯法吗？”第一句居然是这个？孙九芳顿时有些垂头丧气：“那我现在找林业局举报还能将功赎罪吗？”

“太迟了”郭霄汉摇摇头，然后郑重其事地说：“但是一旦养了却抛弃的罪更重，知道吗？”  
孙九芳瞪大了双眼，然后点头如捣蒜的应下，跑上前去给了对方一个大“豹抱”。

郭霄汉倒是也稳稳地接住了对方，闻着对方身上比猫薄荷还让人上瘾的味道：“你没什么想补充的吗？”

“瓦坎达forever！”  
“去你的吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢两位老师提供的素材


End file.
